<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Freddy by liss83</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977975">Freddy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/liss83/pseuds/liss83'>liss83</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010), McDanno - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, mcdanno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:47:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/liss83/pseuds/liss83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve McGarrett debe enterrar a su primer gran amor. Pero que sorpresas le depara la vida</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Freddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Estaba en primera fila. Firme. Su uniforme pulcro, guantes y la infaltable gorra, Tal como había aprendido en la academia, sin mostrar el tormento que llevaba por dentro. La vista al frente pero sin querer posar su mirada en aquello que todos miraban en ese instante. Un paso al frente. Con movimientos coordinados, él y un compañero tomaron la bandera que estaba sobre el ataúd. Deseaba dejar que sus lágrimas se desbordaran y derramar todo su dolor ahí mismo, sin importar las consecuencias. Tomó la bandera y se cuadró ante el ataúd. Se giró ceremoniosamente sobre sus talones. Camino con paso firme hasta la esposa y la pequeña que estaba a su lado. Le entregó la bandera y se cuadro nuevamente mientras la banda sonaba a la par que cuatro cañonazos se escuchaban</p><p>- Lo siento mucho – dijo Steve y si alguien lo miraba fijamente vería el rojo de sus ojos debido al llanto acercándose a la pareja después de la ceremonia</p><p>- Gracias Steve – dijo el padre –. Tú eras muy importante para él</p><p>- Y para él para mí – dijo Steve –. Era mi mejor amigo</p><p>- Pero él nunca te vio de esa manera – dijo el padre –. Te amaba Steve y nos los confeso</p><p>- Tal vez... si no hubiese sido por su hija... – dijo la madre</p><p>- No sé a qué se refieren – dijo Steve</p><p>- Quiero pensar que con el tiempo – dijo el padre –, y sin descuidar su responsabilidad de padre..., ustedes...</p><p>- Freddy... – dijo Steve y una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro – siempre será... alguien... muy importante en mi vida</p><p>- Cuando puedas – dijo el padre – visítanos. Siempre serás bienvenido</p><p>- Gracias – dijo Steve – permiso – y se iba alejar</p><p>- Steve – dijo la madre</p><p>- Si señora – dijo volviéndose</p><p>- ¿Me aceptarías un concejo? – pregunto esta y teniente solo asintió – deja ir a mi hijo y vuélvete a enamorar. Pero esta vez no tengas miedo a ser tú mismo – y sin más la pareja se alejó para recibir las condolencias de los demás asistentes</p><p>Levantó la vista y vio a su equipo. Camino a paso inseguro hacia ellos, como esperando el regaño que nunca llego, en su lugar unos fuertes, aunque cortos, brazos lo envolvieron. Cerró los ojos y se iba dejar llevar por sus emociones, cuando los brazos sin más lo soltaron. El rubio hizo un gestó y girando se alejó del lugar</p><p>- Ya lo conoces – dijo Kono</p><p>- Estuvo profundamente preocupado por ti estos días – dijo Chin y steve respiro hondo</p><p>- Steve – dijo Catherine –, necesito hablar contigo, ahora</p><p>- Nos vemos luego – dijo Chin</p><p>- Gracias por venir – dijo Steve –, y no se preocupen por Danno. Estaremos bien</p><p>- Somos Ohana – dijo Kono abrazándolo y se alejaron</p><p>- ¿Cómo estas Catherine? – dijo Steve mirando a la teniente</p><p>- ¿Cómo estas Catherine? – dijo está con ironía – ¿Cómo estas Catherine? ¿Cómo quieres que estés? Por Dios Steve. Mírate. Das vergüenza</p><p>- ¡Era mi mejor amigo! – dijo Steve –. Acabo de enterrar a una de las personas más importantes de mi vida. Podrías al menos respetar mi dolor</p><p>- En esa ceremonia, lloraste más que la viuda – dijo la teniente furiosa</p><p>- No hables estupideces – dijo Steve por lo bajo</p><p>- Piensa en lo que va decir la gente – dijo la marine</p><p>- ¿Te das cuenta que te importa más la gente que el como yo me siento? – dijo Steve</p><p>- Y yo me pregunto – dijo Catherine –, si recuerdas que soy tu novia</p><p>- ¡Lo olvide! – dijo steve –. ¡Lo olvide en el momento que los padres del hombre que ame, y que en cierta medida aun amo, me dijeron que él también me quería de la misma manera! ¡Lo olvide cuando le presente mis respetos a su hija y vi los ojos que tanto ame, que aun amo! Y es que cuando pierdes a quien amas, lo que no tiene valor no importa, y lo que no importa, lo olvidas – Catherine le dio una bofetada y se fue del lugar</p><p>______________________</p><p>Steve conducía rumbo a su casa. Se detuvo en un semáforo. Estaba cansado. Necesitaba dormir. Olvidar. La misión de rescate y haber visto cadáver torturado de Freddy había sido demasiado para él, sin contarla pelea con Catherine y la falta de palabras de Danny, y por ultimo esa confesión de los padres de su amigo. Necesitaba detenerse. Parar. Respirar. Era demasiado para procesar a la vez. Su teléfono sonó. Era un mensaje de Catherine. Le puso play</p><p>- Te espero en casa – decía con una voz cortante – necesitamos hablar y aclarar varias cosas – y el mensaje terminaba</p><p>Casa. Ese era el lugar donde ansiaba llegar en esos momentos, pero acaso ¿podía llamar así al lugar donde solía dormir? Un lugar lleno de recuerdos tristes que solo le desgarrarían el alma en cuanto cruzara la puerta. Sin contar que había sido "tomada" por Catherine. No. El último lugar donde iría seria a esa casa. Esa no era su casa. Él acaba de enterrar a quien por años había considerado su casa. Su hogar.</p><p>Estacionó y miró a su alrededor. No pudo evitar sonreír. Pensaba en su casa y sus pies solo podían llevarlo a ese destino. Apago el motor y bajo de su camioneta. Era obvio que aún no había llegado. Sabia donde el detective guardaba la lleve por alguna emergencia, pero después de cómo se habían dado las cosas entre ellos, no quería molestar más al rubio. Se sentó en las escaleras y espero. Por ese hombre esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario.</p><p>Media hora después, escucho el automóvil estacionarse mientras el permaneció con los ojos cerrados, el motor se apagó, una puerta se abrió y luego se volvió a cerrar. Unos pasos se acercaron pero él no abrió los ojos</p><p>- Catherine te está buscando como loca – dijo Danny sentándose a su lado</p><p>- Que lo siga haciendo – dijo Steve –. Nunca más me va encontrar</p><p>- Lamento lo de tu amigo – dijo Danny</p><p>- Era mucho más que mi amigo – dijo steve girándose para mirarlo – era el hombre que ame. Por el que en algún momento pensé dejarlo todo, y empezar de cero. Sin ataduras, sin mentiras, sin nada. Freddy era mi amor</p><p>- ¿Y te correspondió? – preguntó Danny por lo que Steve asintió mientras sus lágrimas caían – ¿de verdad? – pregunto sonriendo mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas</p><p>- Su ex novia había quedado embarazada y le dije que nunca lo haría elegir – dijo Steve – pero hoy me entere que no pensaba renunciar a lo nuestro</p><p>- ¿Y eso no te hace feliz? – dijo Danny</p><p>- Mucho – respondió steve</p><p>- Entonces deja de llorar y recuérdalo con amor – dijo Danny</p><p>- El problema es que lo tengo que dejar ir – dijo Steve – o sino perderé de nuevo a quien quiero</p><p>- Steve – dijo Danny tomándole el rostro – quien te amé de verdad nunca te dejara, ni te hará elegir. Siempre te esperara para curarte las heridas. No tienes que elegir entre el amor y tus recuerdos. Porque tus recuerdos también son amor, y son parte de ti</p><p>- No era tu obligación ir a la ceremonia – dijo steve</p><p>- Anoche me soñé con un hombre que no conozco – dijo Danny – pero sé que está muerto. Y me pidió su última voluntad. Que cuidara a quien amaba y es lo que hare. No le fallare</p><p>Steve no aguanto más y se abrazó al rubio para llorar, y así dejar escapar todo su dolor. Dolor que ahora sabía que podría soportar porque Freddy siempre seria parte de su vida, sin tener que renunciar al amor de Danny</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>